


I Don't Know What To Say

by Truthbound



Series: All We Can Say (SniperScout) [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Sequel, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), idiots being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbound/pseuds/Truthbound
Summary: ~~ Sequel to Things You Say When You're Alone ~~Scout is out on his nightly jog, but gets interrupted by a friendly rival.





	1. But ill say it anyway

Scout loves to run. Well, love is an understatement. He needs to run. Running is his life blood, the moon to his sea, and it was his escape. His bread and butter depended on him being faster than the competition and the only person who rivals his stamina is himself in a red tee shirt. 

Not that it was an issue; having a clone of yourself is kind of cool. It was like looking in a mirror, but every time he looked it got more and more distorted. Different experiences make different folks. After years they are barely the same guy anymore. But, none of that mattered when he was running. He didn’t think or feel when he was running. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and Scout runs. 

That said, he was now on one of his nightly jogs. In the mornings before work, he has a race with the RED Scout. At first he thought others might care, but he found the opposite true: No one cared about the ‘war’ after hours. They weren’t getting paid so it wasn’t their business. 

So that is why he doesn’t even flinch when he catches a speck of something red walking towards the base. Probably the Pyro, that guy was friendly as all hell, he assumes. But when the shape got closer and closer, walking ever so slowly he realized it wasn’t Pyro. 

“EY!” He smiles to the other Sniper, “TA WEIRD OLD MAN CONVENTION IS THE OTHER WAY.”  _ Nice.  _

The Sniper stops for a fraction of a second before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling back. 

“WIV YOU HOPPIN ABOUT LOKE THAT OYE THOUGHT YOU WERE A BLOODY JACK RABBIT FOR A HOT MINUTE, MATE.”

Scout chuckles and jogs over to meet with Sniper. He had to admit he likes this Sniper. He is far more confident than the BLU one, and a bit snarkier. It makes work interesting to say the least. With the way they bantered on the field, Scout considers Sniper a friend. In secret, no one else has to know. Or needs to. He doesn’t want to have to kill Sniper for real. 

“So, Snipes. Didn’t get enough ass kicking today and came for seconds?”  _ Super nice.  _

Sniper’s half smile widens, “I think we both know who got their ass kicked today,  _ pally _ .” He mimics Scout’s accent with the last bit and his lips hook into a smirk. 

“Wanna go, Snipes?” Scout raises his fists a bit, and grins. 

“Yes, uh, actually. I do want to go.” Sniper chuckles, “But not in that way.” 

Scout lowers his hands and emptily stares at Sniper. “What is that even supposed ta mean.” 

It was Snipers turn to blankly stare. “You know. Go out. You know?” 

Scout  _ did  _ know. In fact he did know so much that he has to step back and crane his head to look behind Sniper. There wasn’t a hidden camera near him, or a mic planted on him. This had to be a prank. 

“I’m gonna need you to spell it out. What do you  _ mean _ go.” It wasn’t a question. 

Sniper tilts his hat down just a bit, “Well, uh. Go out. Fer an, outing. Together.” He twiddles his thumbs, and Scout had to believe he was dead or dying. 

“Urm.” He was at a loss for words. Was this a date? Was Sniper asking him  _ out? _ Is that allowed? Does Sniper like him? 

“I, uh, just… We’re… er… friends. Yeah? I… thought maybe. We could? Do something. Outside… of work. Where we don’t have to. Kill each other. You know?” 

“Uh.” Scout needs to say something. He has to right? That’s what he does. He says something. He says everything really, but he can’t say anything. 

“And… um. Someone urm. Earlier today… Helped me figure out that perhaps I fancied you… A bit. Maybe. So if. You’re interested.” Sniper is looking at his feet now, finding the dirt rather interesting while Scout just looks at him. He couldn’t think. 

Is Sniper gay? Is Scout? Why doesn’t he just say no and forget about it? Does he want to? He doesn’t have to say yes. He doesn’t need to say yes. But maybe, just maybe he wants to. It isn’t like he hasn’t thought about getting closer to that Sniper. But he always thought it was a fever dream, nothing that would be pursued or even brought up into the waking light. But here it was, Sniper mumbling some poor attempt at asking him out. 

“So, um. Scout, if you’d… like to go. With me. To uh, do a thing. Or something. It would be an honor.” 

Scout blinks for the first time in an eon. His mouth and his mind aren’t communicating so his body does for him. He nods his head slowly, and finally spits out a thought. 

“I’mfreethisweekend.” Scout can feel the heat in his cheeks. It was burning a hole into his soul. “Bye.” 

He ran. Maybe for the first time ever, that wasn’t the right thing to do. 

But still, he ran. 


	2. Small talk

“A date?” A maskless Pyro mumbles to Scout. 

“Yeah,” Scout replies, “a date.” 

Scout was sprawled out over Pyro’s mattress, staring at the slightly scorched ceiling. Pyro runs their fingers in his hair, smoothing it down and then ruffling it up. Scout had to admit it was kind of soothing. Pyro sighs and sets their free hand on Scout’s shoulder. 

“Go.” Pyro smiles. 

“I guess I have ta.” Scout rolls to his stomach to face Pyro. Pyros eyes are just barely visible under their long bangs but they were glittering. Scout always had pinned Pyro as a romantic. “I can’t just stand ‘im up. Ma raised a gentleman not no inconsiderate douche.” 

They nod and lean over the edge of the bed. Pyro digs through the heap of stuffed animals they keep around their bed. After throwing out several various colorful animals, they finally pull out a small bird. It almost looks like a very round, very fat owl but it was pastel blue with big pink eyes. Pyro shoves it into Scout’s hands.  

“Oh, Pyro? I don’t want your toys or nothin’.” Scout holds one hand up in refusal. “It’s a nice stuffie and all, you got real good tastes trust me Py, its good. I just don’t need that right now or anythin’ its not against you trust me-”

Pyro shakes their head. “Sniper.”    
“Oh.” Scout’s cheeks get just a tad bit red as he realizes what Pyro wants him to do, “I’m not gonna. He wouldn’t want… Maybe he would? He’s gay ain’t he? Ah hell that's a stereotype aint it. Pyro do you know what gay guys like?” 

“Do you?” Pyro chuckles, forcing the plush owl into his hand. 

“What?” He takes a second to process and then snickers, “Ah god damnit. I don’t!” 

Pyro flops down next to Scout and takes his hand. They squeeze it, and roll their eyes with a giggle. Scout admires Pyro’s bluntness. It’s something he knows he has too much of, but Pyro does it with much more charm than he. Maybe its the way Pyro’s voice is both loud and soft, sparingly used but is much more important when they do speak. Pyro isn’t a person of many words but sometimes, Scout ponders, maybe actions are louder than words. 

“Where to?” Pyro asks, breaking Scout out of his thought. 

“I dunno. It was Snipes that asked so its his choice right?” Scout ponders, “Hopefully nothin’ too fancy. I dunno if the staff could handle my awesomeness. It’s just too much!” Scout pokes the little owl and almost smiles. It was more of a ball with eyes and a half hazard beak than an owl but it was cute. 

“Mmm-hm.” Is all Pyro could reply with, with the biggest grin Scout has seen in awhile. At least, since the last time he saw Pyro maskless. Pyro didn’t have the straightest teeth, nor the whitest, but that smile was infectious. He had to smile too. 

“This date will be so good, it’ll be- it’ll be the best date to ever happen.” Scout sits himself up cross legged next to Pyro and places a hand on their chest, “I’m gonna knock his socks off Sparks, you better believe it.” 


	3. Communication is Key

Sniper absolutely could die. The more he thinks about it, the more he believes he absolutely could and should die right now. He had just  _ strolled _ up to Scout, floundering about as if he was a fish that had dared to leap out of its pond and then spat out some poor pick up line? The look on Scout’s face was more than enough for Sniper to know it was a bad idea. But, Scout said yes… Or more correctly he had nodded yes and gave Sniper a vague window of time in which he was free. 

“Blimey” Sniper mutters. It is all Sniper has to say to himself right now after that pathetic attempt. All he can do now is tread his way back to base, mission complete after all. 

Sniper takes a heavy step back towards the RED fortress, keeping his head down and chest lowered. As he made his way back, he spotted his Demoman spread out in the grass nursing what Sniper assumes is cheap whiskey. 

“Ey there laddie!” Demo calls out to the sulking sharpshooter, “Ye look like ye broke yer campervan.” 

Sniper wasn’t feeling up for conversing but he knew Demo wouldn’t leave him be. “It’s nothing, mate. Just coming back from a walk, is all.” 

“Oi, don’t play that wiv me. You went all the way to the BLUs, now tell me” Demo pauses for a second to hit his fist square on his chest, burps, and continues, “now ya tell me what got ya goat or…” Demo scratches his chin attempting to think of a threat, “Ah dinnae ken. Just tell me.” 

Despite his better judgement Sniper does sits down next to Demo. 

“I, urm, propositioned to the Scout.” Sniper shuffles a bit. 

“Proposition aye?” Demo takes a swig of his drink, “Ye went up to ‘im and said ‘I wanna bang’?”

“Well. No. I just asked him if he’d like to, urm, go wiv me somewhere.” Sniper shakes his head.    
“Mate that isn’t propositioning, ye just asked him on a date.” Demo chuckles, handing his bottle of liquor to Sniper. “So, did he say yes?”

“Well, he said he was free th’ weekend. Then he booked it. Should’ve seen the look on his face. Loike I kicked him in the-” Sniper would finished the sentence but Demo interrupted him. 

“I dinnae need to know the gruesome details, mate.” Demo chuckles, “The point is ‘e said yes.” 

Sniper finally takes a swig of the liquid courage and coughs. “I suppose he did.”

“Well then. Why are you so down?” Demo nudges him, “That’s pure dead brilliant!” 

“I don’t know. Didn’t think this through. I don’t know where Scout’d like! I barely leave the base as is.” 

Demo pauses, and then smiles. “Ye ever heard o’ the disco?” Sniper gives him an incredulous look but allows him to continue, “It’s real popular wiv a lot o’ folk right now. If that Scout is anythin like our own, he’d get a kick outta it.” 

“You sure?” Sniper doesn’t want to admit that he wouldn’t enjoy a disco very much, but maybe Scout will forgive him if he puts in that effort. 

“Aye I’m certain. There is one down not too far from here. Out in civilization, ye know. Ye think ye can handle that?” Demo teases, giving Sniper a hard pat on his back. 

“I suppose I can. Thanks for the… advice Tavish.” Sniper pulls himself up and readjusts his hat. 

“It’s the least I can do, Mick.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have it as 'finished'. I'm afraid I wont update it if I have it as anything other than complete. If it's annoying or an inconvenience to anyone I will change it.


	4. Doctor's Advice

Scout came to the sudden, and smart realization that he has no idea how to knock Sniper’s socks off. 

Scout sighs and nervously bounces on the balls of his feet outside of the infirmary. After Spy’s total failure of teaching him how to flirt with ladies, Scout has made it a point to never ask Spy for anything ever. That frog is as good as fried. They ate fried frogs right? Probably, Scout reasons, that sounds stupid and French. Anyways, he doesn’t want to give Spy another reason to pick on him. Dating an enemy was asking to be scoffed at. 

To get back on topic, he knocks on the infirmary’s door as obnoxiously loud as he could possibly muster. After a few seconds, Scout calls “MEDIC! C’mon Doc!” outside his door. It may be 10 PM but damnit! Scout has needs. 

The door swings open with a thud. At the door is not any insane doctor, but the resident heavy weapons guy. Heavy huffs, steam almost bellowing from his nostrils like a boiler. He steps up to Scout, towering over him, but Scout has the courage of a very small, very cute dog. Ferocious and self dignifying.

“What does leetle baby want from Doktor?” Heavy commands. 

“Oh, uh, well ya see I’ve got th’ whole thing. So I got a super real date that I am going on with this real hottie, like I really scored here. Couldn’t resist alllll this. Dat aint even it, I used all my sweet talkin’ and trust me-”

Heavy places his titanic hand on Scout’s shoulder, and only then does Scout remember how small he is. “What does Scout ‘date’ have to do with Doktor?” 

As if on cue, Medic materialized at the doorway. “It’s fine mein Schatz, I’ll deal with him from here.” 

Heavy eyes Scout, but huffs and steps aside. Medic leans against the door frame and makes unwavering eye contact, and Scout finds he is getting more and more nervous by the second. He thinks to himself that this might have been a mistake.

“So, if I heard right, you are here because you got _a date_? You’re wasting my time, Heavy’s time, and your own time, you stupid stupid _Gehirnverweigerer_.” Medic pinches the ridge of his nose and grimaces. “You may come here when you are _dead or dying_ _Schweinehund_.” 

“Wait, wait Doc I need your help.” Medic rolls his eyes, “Last time I asked Spy for advice and trust me it did NOT end up well. Pauling totally was into me don’t get me wrong but only cuz I destroyed a bread monster.” Scout rambles, trying to hold Medic’s dwindling attention for a second more.   
“I’m giving you a minute before I slam the door.” Medic warns. 

“Awright awright, got it. Don’t have ta tell me twice.” He steps back with his hands up, “Anyways long story short, a dude asked me out on a date, and I said yes and I dunno how to flirt with ya know, guys.” 

Medic’s face twists from annoyance to some sort of curious expression that Scout couldn’t place. He sighs, shakes his head, and opens the white door an inch wider letting Scout know he should go in. 

Scout strolls into the infirmary and makes himself at home on top of the examination table in the center of the room. Medic follows shortly after, no more amused than when they began. He adjusts his glasses to glare at Scout, but Scout just smiles at him softer than should be possible of such an arrogant asshole. Such a soft smile bewithers him, he never imagined Scout and soft could be used together cohesively. Medic’s resolve cracks and he slumps into his doctor’s chair. 

“Alright, Scout. Who is it?” Medic questions. 

Scout wiggles a bit in place, “Don’t kill me, but…” 

“But?” Medic raises an eyebrow.

“The RED Sniper.” He sputters. 

“Oh,” Medic snorts, “You had me worried. I thought you finally snapped and fell for the RED Scout.” 

“What no! No! I aint that conceited!” Scout holds his hand to his heart, in faux offense. 

“Ja, sure, sure.” Medic rolls his eyes, “So, RED Sniper? That is interesting. So, what happened?” 

“Well, he came and we started throwin’ insults like usual. Nothin weird or nothin, but then Sniper asked if I wanted to go with him to something like as a date.” Scout twiddles his thumbs, “And I kinda was at a loss for words, so I just kind of nodded and said I was free this weekend then booked it.” Scout twirls his pointer finger as he speaks, and as he said booked it, he waves his hand horizontally for emphasis. 

“Well, that is surprising.” Medic scoffs, “You at a loss for words?” 

“I know, caught me real off guard. But I did say yes soooooo.” He shuffles a bit closer to Medic to poke him on the shoulder. 

“So? I am not a _love doctor_ _Schweinehund_ , I cannot heal your social plunders.” Medic slaps Scout’s hand away. 

“Well, I just thought, since you’ah like the only ones in the team that’s in a relationship. A steady one at least. Ya know… You n Heavy.” Scout’s eyes dart to Heavy who was silently listening across the room, almost smiling. 

“Ja. Heavy and I are very much in love.” Medic grins despite himself. Heavy clears his throat. 

“But none of leetle baby’s concern.” Heavy doesn’t bother getting closer. His voice carries like the intimidating growl of a wolf.

“No I know… I know. I ain’t judgin’.” 

“Anyways, Scout. I would advise to just…” Medic looks over Scout, “I cannot believe I am going to say this… Just be yourself.” 

“It cannot be that easy.” He pushes, “Spy had me doin all these things to woo Ms. Pauling.” 

“Ja. Did that work out for you?” Medic laughs. 

“Well, there weren’t no second date that’s for sure.” He rubs the back of his neck, “We did hang out for a bit, but… Ms. Pauling wasn’t all that interested.”  

“She’s married to her job, no surprises there.” Medic muses, “But Herr Sniper asked you, not the other way around. That means he is interested in  _ you _ .”

“Da. Doktor is right. Sniper only spend time with people Sniper likes.” Heavy agrees, “Is not social man.” 

Scout’s heart seems to have grown wings and fly away, because he couldn’t feel it pumping in his chest. His face looked like someone gave him a present on his birthday and it wasn’t what he wanted.

“I guess, I uh… Yeah I knew that. He already liked me. Of course. I’m great.” Scout surely didn’t realise what it means for someone to like him. He was so used to rejection after rejection that it took him by surprise at the thought that he could be himself for once. He was used to being confident enough to mask his insecurities, and what he thought was suave enough to make people like him. But, maybe the RED Sniper wasn’t focused on his confident facade, he can admit Sniper has seen his insecurities laid out in front on and off the battlefield. Sniper  _ knows  _ him. This is a new feeling, electric and shocking. 

“Leetle Scout okay?” Heavy asks from behind Scout. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks guys.” Scout slides off the examination table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading!!! if you liked it please leave a comment cuz i crave validation.


End file.
